The present invention relates to a ski brake. More particularly this invention concerns such a ski brake usable on a ski having a ski binding provided with a toe clamp and a heel clamp for securing a skiboot to the ski.
Ski brakes are known which normally constitute a brake element that pivots from a rest position parallel to the ski into a braking position perpendicular or transverse to the ski wherein the brake element can dig into snow under the ski and stop forward movement of the ski. Such ski brakes are usually added to the binding structure after its mounting on the ski, or constitute wholly separate assemblies which must be painstakingly interfitted with the ski binding clamps.
Thus the ski brake assemblies according to the prior art are usually bulky and expensive items which considerably increase the cost of the skiing hardware. Furthermore these devices are not in any way integrated with the other structure of the ski so that they merely constitute bulky additions to known skiing equipment.